ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern Arms
Wyvern Arms are defined as giant mechanical warriors that utilizes a Delta Drive to defy normal physics in order to fight Kaiju. They are the newest form of Warfare due to their versatility and sheer power within the Battle Dimensions Universe. Description Most Wyvern Arms Units are between 40-50m tall but some are as small as 20m and as large as 100m tall. They utilize a physics-defying particle known as Delta Particles generated by the similarly named Delta Drives. The standard unit is Gun-Metal Grey and 45m tall with glider wings behind it in both the shoulder and waist areas as well as exhaust ports in it's legs to enable a high jump. The metal of the unit is usually Neurotanium, a metal that is slightly heavier than Titanium but not only has 10x damage capacity but also can be bonded to the Delta Particles in the environment to become even more durable; durable enough to fight even Kaiju. Culture Armaments Wyvern Arms Units tend to use η-series (Or Eta-Series) weaponry specifically designed to combat Kaiju; being the 7th Generation of weapons used by Wyvern Arms. * Hypeuro Gauss Rifle: - The weakest but most commonly used weapon among the Wyvern Arms pilots. It uses antiquated Gauss Rifle technology inferior to that of normal Eta-Series weapons. The rifle is large; almost 35m long and blocky in shape. Rather than bullets or the more moderately-sized rounds used by future Eta-Series weapons, the Hypeuro Gauss Rifle utilizes 4.2m diameter Spikes as the main form of ammunition. Despite usually being slower and less powerful than the more advanced weapons, it is cheaper to manufacture due to it's Titanium-alloy based composition and still somewhat comparable performance. This rifle suffers from somewhat limited rates of fire due to the Spikes being so large. * Eta-12 Blaster - An efficient, plasma-based weapon. It shoots yellow plasma bolts and does not need to be reloaded but instead recharged. As such, it is Automatic and can fire 450 bolts per minute with an effective range of almost 2 kilometers. **''Eta-12R Blaster Rifle'' - A Semi-Automatic rifle variant of the Eta-12. It is a reliable, strong and light weapon. While it's bullets are only slightly larger than its SMG Counterpart. It's rounds are encased by a Magnewave emitter that renders armor and shields of Kaiju weaker by each shot and can also disrupt energy shields. It has an effective range of up to 20km; significantly outranging it's normal Automatic variant. * Eta-11 SMG - An Automatic cousin of the Blaster. It has seen common use among lighter Wyvern Arms. It is able to fire 2,600 rounds per second with relative ease. In comparison to the Eta-12R, it's rounds has a weaker Magnewave effect to it that's made up for the sheer volume of bullets being fired off at once. It has an effective range of up to half a kilometer. * Eta-A Archer - The Anti-Armor Rifle of the Eta-Series. It is the 50-Caliber Sniper Rifle of the Wyverns. It's power in terms of a pure technical/schematic standpoint shows that it's about 9200% more powerful than the Eta-12R Blaster Rifle and has way more utility and variations in it's rounds than any other weapon. The normal round the Eta-A Archer uses possesses such a potent Magnewave effect that not only does the air around the round visibly shimmer, but the resulting impact when tested on a sheet of Neurotanium had the area around the outside of the site of impact was completely distorted and was almost mush. The Eta-A Archer has an undetermined effective range; able to shoot something as long as the pilot can pinpoint it. * Eta-13 Magnum - An enlarged magnum for the Wyvern's size. Its rounds are of the Anti-Armour variant rather than the Magnewave-variant and serves to deter/distract Kaiju rather than to completely destroy them. * Eta-CC Blade - The close combat blade of the Wyverns. It is standard with any Wyvern as it's held in the waist of the unit. The blade is durable and light; capable of harming and even dicing Kaiju. The blade vibrates at an intensely high frequency and can slice straight through any known material tested with only the supernatural properties of Kaiju serving to fend it off. **''Eta-LS'' - The Eta-Long Sword is a longer variant of the Eta-CC Blade created by the Former-Janitor-Turned-Lab-Assistant Spoilers. Rather than being a physical blade that vibrates, the Eta-LS is stored as a normal hilt and emits a Photon Blade when activated. As the Photons are arranged in a perfect alignment, the edge ends at a single molecule. This is the only known weapon in the modern times to be able to cleanly slice off Kaiju limbs without previous Magnewave weakning first. Wyverns }} - Gen 2= Generation 2 Wyverns. This is where most units are placed and is the standard at the time of Mebius' time in that world. - Burst Wyvern= Burst Spring Rose The arms Airi uses, it specializes in long-range combat. It has the largest range out of all of the team's arms, being able to hit the weakspot of a Kaiju from over 1,000km. It is pink with spotted flowers across it, and highly customized by Airi. * Height: 40m * Weight: 50,000t * Jump Height: 120m * Pilot: Airi *'Class:' Elite Abilities *'Burst Overcharge:' By directly connecting the Delta Core into the Rail Cannon, It increases sniper performance by 190%. During this mode, It was able to penetrate even Grand King's armour and even managed to injure Giganto Hyper Zetton, But was useless against anything more powerful. *'Glide:' By unfolding the wings on the ankles, waist, shoulders and flowing the Delta Particles through them and ejecting them through small tubes, gives short lived flight and slows descents by 80%. However, due to the weight and mobility being not taken into consideration, descent is only slowed by 65% instead of the standard 80%. - True Freedom= True Freedom Avenger The arms Alyssa uses, it specializes in Mid-Close range combat. It is one of the fastest Wyverns, next to Valkyrie. It has a fairy-mystical type vibe from it's look, bright blue in colour. The base stats are far superior to that of the standard. * Height: 50m * Weight: 40,000t * Jump Height: 250m * Pilot: Alyssa *'Class:' Elite Abilities *'Hyper Magnewave Burst:' By influencing super magnets and gravitons (called Magnewaves, Super Magnewaves are superior to even that). These allows basically all the armaments to bypass almost any armour or shields. This exhausts all immediate particles, requiring a whole 5 minutes to recharge in order to do again. *'Flight:' The True Freedom is able to fly moderately. This is short lived, but glide descent speed is able to slow down to up to 98% unlike the average 80%. - Dragon Strike= The Brave series of forms increases Mebius' ability to tap into his latent energy. - Dragon Strike (Salvage)= Dragon Strike (Salvage) A hand-repaired and more damaged version of the original, it is the original Dragon Strike used during the disbanding of his faction, and while technically it has all of the abilities of the original, most are useless due to some requirements not being met. One of its eyes is now red, using a more crude and old camera unlike it's blue eye which is still from the original, it has several loose pieces and weapons the original didn't have as it is now used more for survival rather than purely Anti-kaiju fighting. Some parts from Dragon Knight (Dragon Strike+Knight Combo) are still present, such as one of its boosters on its right side and the twin Plasma blasters (without the Specium Cannon) and some of its extra armour covering the damaged bits on the left side. * Height: 49m (53m at the top of the Engine) * Weight: 55,000 tons * Jump Height: 200m, 280m (Booster) *'Class:' N/A Abilities *'50 Caliber Turrets:' Ran by an AI On-Board that used to be the helping interface but reconfigurated due to Ariko being experienced enough to solo-run the Wyvern. Several are mounted across the body, such as several on the left side and the shoulders. Ariko estimates he has at least 19 of these guns on the bot and is used for attacking a Kaiju's eyes or attacking weaker enemies such as tanks. *'Ion Rifle:' A long, repeater shotgun-like weapon wielded by the right arm. It is 20m long and is clearly crudely built from Ariko's limited expertise in the area. It fires rounds encased in Ions and energy, the shots being bright orange in colour. It proves strong enough to at least slightly stagger normal Kaiju and severely damage weaker ones. *'Twin Plasma Blaster:' An attachment on the left forearm of the Dragon Strike, it fires off double Plasma rounds. The plasma bolts themselves are blue and while ineffective by itself on Kaiju, repeated shots has shown to be able to at least penetrate a Kaiju's skin. Significantly weaker than the Dragon Knight's version. *'Booster:' The Salvage Dragon Strike has a single booster (Engine) out of the two from Dragon Strike, it could be used to help glide or jump even higher but cannot be used for flight (If Barely). However, it can be flipped around with the end facing infront of the Wyvern and blast off a gigantic concussive blast of exhaust, sending the likes of Kaiju flying backwards or the extremely heavy ones, punch them hard. *'Super Heated Blade:' A blade held in the back next to the engine, the Wyvern grabs it and when in hand, presses a small red button on it that ignites the blade into a bright orange colour. Shown to be so hot that it can make Kaiju flinch upon contact and rip right through Mass-production Wyverns. Durable enough to enter a blade clash with the AKS CC Blade and win massively. *'Living Accommodations:' Inside the cockpit has living accommodations by Ariko, such as a refrigerator, microwave, oven, small bed (Which turns into the chair for piloting), and more. - Dragon Knight= Dragon Knight Honouring the Knight Wyvern for its service and its pilot, Ariko personally asks to salvage the Knight wyvern and attach what can be attached back onto the Dragon Strike Wyvern. This resulted in the Dragon Knight, where it increases in size and has extra armour and armaments. * Height: 49m (55m at the top of the Engine) * Weight: 62,000 tons * Jump Height: 350m *'Class:' Elite Abilities *'Double Twin Plasma Blasters:' It features two double-Plasma Blasters that fire off superheated Plasma bolts at a fast rate. While one isn't too bad, a massive barrage is able to massive damage to normal Kaiju and even managed to damage a Mind-Controlled Vengeance Hikari until he started taking things seriously. *'Double Specium Cannons:' Giant cannons attach to the pack behind the wyvern and }} - Burning Blaze= Burning Blaze The slowest Wyvern arms, it makes up by it with immense strength that even impresses Mebius. It is completely specializes for close corridors, and is unable to even wield the standard SMG. * Height: 60m * Weight: 48,000t * Jump Height: 100m * Pilot: Marik *'Class:' Elite Abilities *'Immense Strength:' This Wyvern specializes in strength, 80% of its Particles is dedicated to the strength. As such, it is able to tussle with even EX Gomora and overpower it for a time before needing assistance from the squad and later, Mebius. *'Output Multiplier:' By using the standard ability of the normal Wyvern Arms that has been modified, it is able to increase its speed output to 3 times, making its speed above the standard. It leaves white after images from the amount of particles used. Can only be used for 1.5 minutes unless repeatedly charged by the Dragon Striker. This allows it to tussle with even the Knight Wyvern for a time. *'High Jump:' It is capable of a high jump, but incapable of even slowing descents by any noticeable margin. As such, even the legs are buffed up to survive impacts, making it a giant hulk of a Wyvern. - Knight= Royal Devastator Knight The main arms of Arcke, it is an all-round arms but specializes in close combat. It highly resembles an honourable knight, and is widely considered to be the saviour of the Guardian Faction until Mebius took that title, to which he wants to kill Mebius for. * Height: 45m * Weight: 40,000t * Jump Height: 250m * Pilot: Arcke *'Class:' Elite Abilities *'Super Mode:' An especially rare custom ability, it multiplies all stats by 10 times, but could cause the core to implode on itself due to literally melting itself down for more power. Used to combat Burning Brave but was eventually put down due to its limited usage. This would normally never be used unless in the most dire of situations but is commonly ignored by its pilot. *'Flight:' It is capable of a short lived flight. It is also able to slow descents by up to 85%. }} - Gen 3= Generation 3 Wyverns. The only confirmed one is a prototype one called Valkyrie. - Gen. Divine= Generation 3 type Wyverns, sub-classified as Generation Divine Dragons. Prototypes only capable of operation in very limited time frames, these immensely powerful mechas use materials so rare that these Wyvern Arms had to be made out on a Planet several thousand light years away from Earth. These Wyvern Arms feature a full HUD display as well as a full Tungsten-Titanium Visor. The sensors of these new models are so advanced that it is capable of reading the genetic code of Norozu and list out all of its specific abilities to the pilot and communicate with its sword appropriately. Another feature of these Wyverns are an internal frame created from a different Strain of Norozu. This allows them to have limited evolution in the midst of battle. - 黒= 黒 Dragon, Prototype Reaper Model The twin of the Shiro Dragon, this Kuro Dragon is very similar to its twin in design but much more bulkier. This model utilizes the black sword to its counterpart's white sword. The Codename for this Wyvern Arm is the Black Dragon. * Height: 89m * Weight: 150,000t * Jump Height: Incalculable * Pilot: Alyssa * Class: Salvation *'Reaper's Scythe:' A sword of black death, it at first looks like an overly long Katana of larger size than the actual mecha itself. In this state, it is capable of firing an AoE blast of pure anti-matter, completely erasing everything around the Wyvern Arm. However, as this is a wave of anti-matter, the pilot is incapable of controlling what it hits so collateral damage is almost guaranteed. Folding open, the sword turns into its true state of a scythe. In this state, it can emit super magnewaves and create an extremely powerful weapon that even if deals no damage, generate enough force to completely knock extremely large land masses over with ease. Like its twin, this blade is made up of hardened Norozu, capable of adapting to the Earth Norozu's Adaption ability. *'Shinigami's Aura:' An energy field that softens G forces as well as protects the mech from direct contact with the outside world. In comparison to the White Dragon's, this energy field is superior, however it drains more power. Even when the shield was struck by an attack that caused major world-wide tectonic shifts, it simply shrugged it off with no issues. *'True Flight:' The Black Dragon is capable of generating Anti-Gravity flight via artificial gravity rings at the bottom of its feet. When going at faster speeds, the Black Dragon generates one larger artificial gravity ring behind it in contrast to the White Dragon's two smaller ones. When reentering the atmosphere, it had an initial velocity of mach 2000 and slowed to mach 850 due to the Wyvern's added weight. *'Black Thunder:' Like the White Dragon, the Black Dragon has emitters in its palms that generate a black thunder that has trace amounts of the Mech's own version of the Norozu virus. This is one of the few known ways of curing a person and is extremely effective on most targets. **'Thunderstorm:' Due to the Black Dragon's larger hands (And therefore emitters), it is capable of generating a huge black and red thunderstorm of electricity. These are so intense that it will kill most creatures and is incapable of curing beings of the Norozu due to its intensity. Usually used as a mass-wipe of Norozu. *'Reshaped Anti-Sphere:' By assimilating an Anti-Matter evolved Norozu into the Wyvern, the Black Dragon is now capable of generating, reshaping and controlling Anti-Matter. The most common form of this usage is generating Anti-Matter rings that home in on its targets. *'Energy Limit:' The Black Dragon has a hard time limit of 10 minutes before all functions cease. }} }} - Gen 6= A Wyvern over 990 years later from the series, appearing in Ultraman Mebius: Help from Another World. The only explained in detail was Dragon Knight Wyvern, piloted by Ariko's Great Great Great (Undetermined amount of Greats later) Grandson. These utilize an artificial type of Delta Particle and is therefore weaker but more efficient than the previous Generation Divine, but still far superior to Generation 5 and 3. }} }} }} Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Items